Broken
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Macy was broken she didnt think Nick could be that way..but does she really know the whole truth? NACY JONAS oneshot T to be safe


so quick lil one shot i based off the song broken by leona lewis! i used lines from the song through out the whole thing! but this story is dedidcated to my two new super jonas fans friends csiawsomeJONASlover and animeotakupooh this ones for you girlies :)

Disclaimer: i always have to remind myself i own nothing!

* * *

"I'm putting back together my heart" Macy sang out she loved Leona Lewis and wanted to show the world as she twirled around the atrium singing the song broken.

She especially loved this song she had just broken up with her boyfriend of a year.

And she truly felt every word that she sang along to.

She was so mad at him and didn't want to see his face again.

But she couldn't do that when her ex was Nick Lucas one third of the biggest rock band on earth currently so she saw his face everywhere and the fact that she was best friends with his brothers and stylist didn't help either so she decided to fix the wound he put in her heart by singing to a heartfelt heart broken song.

So she currently had broken on repeat.

"Every time I feel your touch I'm broken" she belted out another line of the song.

She could feel the tears in her eyes starting to form she really was broken.

She didn't want to cry in school but if she did she did.

She knew people where watching her but right about now she didn't care she just wanted to sing and dance away the pain.

The door to atrium opened and the source of all her pain walked in.

"Macy I wanted to talk to you" Nick said.

"I think we talked enough…you broke heart and there's nothing else to say" Macy told him.

She crossed her arms across her chest she felt the intense need to block him from her heart.

"I know and I'm really sorry but what happened isn't what you think it was" he said talking a step closer.

"I caught you with another girl how is that not what it seems!" Macy said fuming.

She turned around to grab her bag and iPod.

As she started to leave Nick grabbed her elbow and she felt every part of break.

"Wait your not even listening to me!" nick said mad that she wouldn't even hear his side of the story.

"No Nick I'm just trying to put back the pieces of my heart" Macy said her bottom lip quivering her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked away.

* * *

Macy was taking every letter written every gift given and sticking them in a box.

She just couldn't bare to part with them so she stuck them in the back of her closet to forget them for a long time.

She heard her doorbell ring.

She pushed the box into the back of her closet and ran down stairs to answer the door.

When she opened the door she was some how not surprised to find Nick standing there.

"Nick I'm done with all the sorry's. There's no way you can fix this" Macy said with a stone cold face but underneath she was breaking.

Nick walked in pushing her back up again a wall "I've had enough you don't think what you doing to me has shatter my heart!? Especially when you won't listen to me!" Nick almost yelled.

His face was a few inches away from hers.

Macy felt a little shiver of fear run up her spine but mostly she felt every emotion she had for Nick rushing back.

"Fine tell your side" Macy said softly looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you…I wasn't trying to kiss her she jumped me she was fan…and you should understand you used to be one" he whispered bring his face closer so their forehead where just touching.

"She was just a fan?"

"Yeah you obviously didn't see when I pulled her off and had the big man take her away"

"no I didn't I just assumed" Macy silently cried.

Nick touched her check "no more running away now?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head no.

"I'm not broken anymore" she tilted her head up the crossing the couple of inches between their mouths and kissed him tenderly.

"Thanks for saving me" Macy whispered.

* * *

so there it is i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
